Integrated audio power amplifiers may include a system to detect if a load is connected to the output. For automotive audio systems including integrated audio power amplifiers, this load detection may be used during assembly to detect a correctly connected load. A distinction may be made between DC-coupled and AC-coupled loads. In the case of a DC-coupled load, the loudspeaker is connected directly to the output of the amplifier whereas in case of an AC-coupled load a capacitor may be connected in series with the loudspeaker effectively blocking DC-current through the loudspeaker. The AC-coupled configuration is usually used for so-called tweeters. For AC load detection in class-D amplifiers the power stage may be used for detecting AC-coupled loads.